<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's like i'm dreaming by makochiu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111989">it's like i'm dreaming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/makochiu/pseuds/makochiu'>makochiu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Ikuya, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, akane is a totally subtle wingwoman, also ikuya types like me. we dont talk about it, asahi is DRUNK and poor ikuya is stuck with nursing him, i just think that hiyori and ikuya r supportive and loving best friends, it's mentioned at the end but its present all the way through, no im NOT projecting on ikuya why would you accuse me of thi, theres like subtle kisuhiyo in the background if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/makochiu/pseuds/makochiu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'When given a prompt, you are expected to act on it.'<br/>OR Ikuya is woken from a nap by a call from Akane, expected to deal with a drunken Asahi... while both have unresolved feelings for eachother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirishima Ikuya &amp; Tono Hiyori, Kirishima Ikuya/Shiina Asahi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's like i'm dreaming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A room abuzz with silence, an opportunity for solitude and contemplating, unearthing thoughts that only shone brightly in the dark. Ikuya had blocked the world out before evening hit, shortly after Hiyori left to go help Kisumi babysit Hayato. Jealousy was out of the question - the thought of his friend finally expanding his horizons and getting closer with someone known for their lively, playful attitude made Ikuya smile, but only to himself. He loved Hiyori, he had been there for him when no one else was, and to see the person you love get better and begin to feel healthy again, it's a perfect sight to behold. It's a source of joy you can't challenge. But it's also an opportunity for doubts and paranoia to seep in, disguising itself with well meant intentions so you cannot taste the venom until it's already too late. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, as he laid alone in the dark with only his anxiety to sleep with, the vibration of his phone against his desk was the perfect throw back to reality. Rising from his bed, hair falling in his eyes in an attempt to irritate him further, Ikuya groggily grabbed his phone and fumbled with placing it to his ear. His eyes were too fuzzy to see who it was, but he could judge by the voice as to whether he should ignore the call or not. Being called was a rarity for him, after all. And if Ikuya were to call someone? Consider yourself his soulmate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello?" His eyes flickered to the clock as he heard his voice, deep and scratchy against his throat. Talking was unideal, but in such a world, it was expected. Struggling to read the clocks hands, Ikuya squinted - he had been prescribed reading glasses, similar to Hiyori, but he refused to wear them. "I don't want to look like a nerd" was his 'reason', intended to tease Hiyori; it worked, for Hiyori was in a joking mood all day after that, contrasting the foul air around him prior. 8:54pm. Ikuya had expected it to be later, in his half awake daze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello, Ikuya-kun! Sorry if you can't hear me well, I'm actually calling to ask for a favour…" Akane's voice echoed through the phone, inaudible screams in the background having nearly drowned her voice out. A cheery voice, one full of sunshine… such an association with that family had happened since middle school. Ikuya didn't even know Akane </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>his number, but she most likely pried it out of Asahi. And Asahi was most likely the reason for the call, that idiot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm…? What's he done this time?" The screams in the background of the call were getting louder, as a grimace fell upon his face. All Ikuya could think of is how hard it'd be for Tsukushi to sleep, assuming Akane was working at her café. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow, you're awfully quick! Yeah, um… I'm sorry, are you busy right now?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I just woke up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can tell! Please can you come meet me at the café? You'll understand when you meet me there, and I think it's best you see what's going on before I ask a favour of you." An avalanche of questions flurried through his head: why's she calling </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>to deal with it, why was it so loud in the background, is Asahi okay, what if something's happened, or is this another trick of hers to set us up…. All unanswered questions. "See you in a minute!" In his overthinking, Ikuya had forgotten the phone was still to his ear. Her sing-song voice flowed through the speaker, as the monotone beep of an ended call followed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All Ikuya could do was sigh… his evening had been interrupted and plans had been made for him without his consent. Well, at least he'd fallen asleep in his clothes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Ikuya stepped outside the school, a blinding array of cars and people imprisoned Ikuya where he stood, as he grit his teeth. Everyday, he weaved through crowds and cars, all uncaring of his well being, and everyday he hated it. Even if he were to step on the streets at night, to finally bask in peace and tranquility, someone would come along and ruin the night with drunken yelling or violent glares. Natsuya had teased Ikuya about his introversion since childhood; </span>
  <em>
    <span>it's easy for him to say, considering he'll get drunk and charm his way into sleeping on anyone's couch</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ikuya thought every time. And everytime he bit his tongue back as he made a remark about Natsuya's idiocy tied with his extroversion. Natsuya always responded with "I love you too, lil bro!"... just as you'd expect of such an idiot. What Nao sees in him, Ikuya will never understand. His legs begrudgingly walked a path he'd walked many times - Akane's café was one of the safest places for Ikuya's head, and she sold great coffee. When Hiyori was off with Kisumi, or Haru was busy, Ikuya would come and visit Tsukushi under the guise of 'studying'. Sometimes Asahi would show his face too, sitting with Ikuya and sneaking slices of cake much to his sister's dismay. Last time he did it, he got punched on the arm as she said "those are for paying customers, you idiot!", so Ikuya bought slices for the two boys as an apology. He chose to ignore the rising blush on his cheeks as Asahi grinned back at him, singing a million thank yous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's just a middle school crush. Such feelings shouldn't resurface in this day and age, after all those years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Above him, the stars danced in the dusk, glimmering with every twirl as they took hands and sparkled brighter. The sky, now a ballroom, shone with trails of starlight reflecting the intricate steps of a dancer and their partner. To call it beautiful would be an understatement. Yet, as his neck screamed in agony, Ikuya realised how long he’d be staring into space; he internally sang his gratitude that no one else was outside at the time. A small chime rung from his pocket, a perfect excuse to check the time and continue his walk. The clock, now at 9:09pm, screamed at him about punctuality, mirroring the rant he’d probably receive from Akane.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hiyori: How’s your evening going, Ikuya? :-)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>asahi got involved :/</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hiyori: Oh, really? Well, have fun ;-)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>i stg hiyori if u DARE ‘;-)’ me again i will storm over to kisumis house and slap u</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(Read 9:15pm)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, after ensuring every step took as long as possible to avoid the situation awaiting his resolve, Ikuya stared at the ‘closed’ sign of a café. Now worse than when he answered his phone, the ruckus inside clogged his ears with the clanging of glasses and high pitched squeals, reminding him of a farm. It didn’t take Ikuya long to realise what he had to deal with, and his legs begged him to turn around and go home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello…?” Ikuya mumbled, slowly pushing the door open to avoid a drunken storm. At the front of the café, with her head slowly rising from the bar like a machine’s in response to the bell’s ringing, was an exasperated Akane.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, we’re clo-” With widening eyes and an amended posture, she approached Ikuya as she outstretched her arms. “Oh, thank God you came!” She embraced Ikuya with a warm hug, completely contrasting her usual behaviour - she was still prone to holding Asahi in a chokehold whilst teasing him, ensuring no customers were around. Though she appeared to have the maturity to match her aged beauty, when around those younger than her, her childish character leapt out - in that way, she and Natsuya were incredibly similar, which could explain the natural gravitation to her Ikuya had. So, after a pause, he weakly returned the hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Akane pulled away, the remains of her floral perfume being attacked by the strong smell of alcohol, Ikuya fully acknowledged what he’d been summoned for. In a way, he couldn’t ignore it, for it had flooded all his senses the moment he’d entered the café - he just planned on staying far away from it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You would think, with his relation to Natsuya, Ikuya would have adjusted to alcohol and its smell. But, if anything, his hatred of it had grown out of control over the years. In simple terms, he found it and anything it caused disgusting, and he never wanted to be around it. Ever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m here. Sorry I took so long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay! I’m sorry for waking you up!” Akane laughed softly, moving out of the way so Ikuya could see and engage with the scene. He always knew what to do with Asahi when he became like this, and for reasons such as that she hoped it would be Ikuya who got with Asahi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the table, the first thing Ikuya’s eyes clung to was the sheer amount of people, people whom he had never seen before and hoped to never see again. Drunken men had conquered the table and those surrounding it, Asahi clearly being the ringleader - no wonder Akane had closed so early. Splashes and stains of beer coated the previously sanitized floor, with chairs sprawled across the floor - they too were too drunk to stand. Words were few - what Ikuya could make out was jumbled laughter and gibberish, blended together to an unintelligible point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nerves began to consume him. A tightened chest, a fist clutching his hoodie, legs moving of his own free will. Closer and closer and closer and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“IKUYA!” He jumped at the sudden screech, only to feel a weight on his right side holding him down. Arms curled around his neck as he stumbled and turned to figure out the source, somebody almost glowing with an infectious grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stupid Asahi… How much have you drunk?!” He pushed Asahi off him, his hands now in his sleeves as he side-eyed the other boy. “Don’t come near me, you stink.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, thasso mean! I haven’ttt… I haven’t had a single drink! I really haven’t!” He growled and shoved a weakly pointed finger in the other boy's face. “YOU’RE drunk!” Despite the growing protests, his cheeks blazed a hot pink and dribble had begun to form in the corner of his mouth, to which Ikuya struggled to hide his disgust. His hands quickly hid themselves in his pockets, sighing deeply as he took a step closer to Asahi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry guys, the party’s over. Everyone that isn’t Asahi, can you… can you please leave. I’ve got a thing or two to tell him…” An avalanche of drunken groans hit him instantaneously, but despite their obvious annoyance they got up and complied, stumbling over to the door. They didn’t bid goodbye to the friend they left behind, which struck Ikuya as odd; he didn’t recognise these people to begin with, and they didn’t seem fussed about cleaning up the mess they made or saying goodbye to their supposed friend. But regardless of his anxieties, he turned to Asahi and gripped onto his arm, shoving his face in Asahi’s without thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who were those people, Asahi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jus some…. Jus some people from school! Nothin bad!” He laughed, forced and stiff, turning his head away from Ikuya’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So these people from school… Do you even know them that well? You let them trash your sister's café without second thought! You idiot!” Shoving Asahi’s chest with the hand that wasn’t attached to his arm, he found himself coming up with plentiful conclusions as to why these strangers were drinking with him. But, he wanted to hear the real truth, not listen to one of many paranoia-induced concepts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to… I wanted to impress em! I wanted to impress em, okay Ikuya?” Okay?” Bingo. He had just answered many of Ikuya’s conclusions with a single shout and glare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re obviously jerks, why bother? We shouldn’t even be arguing over this… Hey, Akane..” He turned around, facing her as she stared back, the bags under her eyes more obvious than ever, “do you have a spare room? I can obviously bring him home with me, bu-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no I don’t! I guess you’ll have to take him back with you! Sorry, sorry! Well, I hope you two have a lovely night!” Ikuya scowled - she had bid them farewell when they’d yet to walk towards the door. Her eagerness to get the two together had always been obvious, but at this point no effort went towards masking it. It didn’t bother Ikuya particularly, for it fed into his middle school crush, but he believed she could at least make an effort towards hiding her desperation… another sigh left his lips as he took Asahi’s hand, convincing himself it was to help him walk straight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I guess we’re off. Goodnight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hiyori pls tell me ur staying at kisumis</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hiyori: I am, why?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>oh thank fucxk</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>i can’t explain in detail but long story short i’ve got asahi staying with me for the night</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hiyori: Oh, you do?! I didn’t expect that to happen…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I DIDN’T EITHER</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>i just hope he doesnt puke on me in his sleep or something</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hiyori: That’d be so gross! But I hope you two have a good evening! I’ll be home at around noon, okay? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>okayyyyyy. gn ily</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hiyori: I love you too, Ikuya. Goodnight :-)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(Read 9:57pm)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we’re here…” He opened the door to the room he’d usually find Hiyori in, curled up in bed reading a book or messaging Kisumi, struggling to hide the rising blush on his face. Instead, Asahi was attached to his hip, making noises similar to that of a baby as he looked around the room. He’d been here before, once or twice, so why was it such a shock after he’d had a couple glasses? Tripping over his own feet, he made his way to the bed and collided with the mattress. Ikuya’s bunk. He’d have to sleep on Hiyori’s for the night and wash the sheets in the morning as an apology, he figured. “Okayyy, well… I’m gonna go get a drink, okay? Try to get some rest, you’re gonna have a killer headache tomorrow morning.” Asahi whined in response, which Ikuya decided to take as an ‘okay I will’ - it most definitely wasn’t that, but he found it easier than dealing with his problems. He left Asahi, whose pose on his bed was far from delightful, and walked over to one of the machines scattered around. They sold mostly water bottles or chocolate, as everything else sold out within minutes of restocking. He sighed - he really needed caffeine, or he feared he’d do something he’ll regret with Asahi under his care. Considering everyone surrounding him crashed early, Ikuya fiddled with the drawstrings on his hoodie as he stared at his reflection on the glass. Fluffy, messy hair, contrasting the standards of neatness he held himself to, and dark red eyes glistening from the lights above his head. They were usually out by now, so with the opportunity at hand he looked closer, at the violet under his eyes that slowly dyed themselves a dark indigo as the weeks passed, until he took a sleeping tablet to truly knock himself out. It certainly wasn’t healthy, but looking after himself had never been too much of a priority - even after reconciling with friends, he still found old habits creeping back and controlling him. Luckily, Hiyori would punish him if he were to hurt himself with the pressure, so he always had someone to go to if he caught himself falling. And then, almost on cue, the light above him flickered and dimmed until it eventually vanished, leaving him alone in the dark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, he had to return to Asahi eventually.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing he noticed when he opened the door, aside from the sudden contrast in light rendering him temporarily blind, was Asahi curled up on the floor… sobbing. ‘I was outside for five minutes’, Ikuya internally protested, ‘what could have happened so quickly?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay...?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nnno! I’m not! Come lay down on the floor with me, Ikuya! I gotta tell ya something.” Reluctantly, he complied, looking up at the ceiling and hyper aware of the distance between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well? I’m listening.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Life SUCKS, Ikuya. It really does! I mean, I’m so cool and great, but everything…. Everything goes so wrong! Even though I’m so great, I’m a genius!” Flailing his arms around in the air, he seemed genuinely distraught despite the alcohol in his system, prompting Ikuya to ask on behalf of his words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? How so?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone IGNORES me! Nobody at school pays attention to meeeee, I’m just so lonely Ikuyaaa!” Tears began to fall again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have Haru, and Makoto, and all your other classmates. What’s wrong with them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t KNOW! I just thought… I just thought I’d be more sociable!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s nothing wrong with being with a few people sometimes, you know. You don’t have to have everyone surrounding you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, okayyyyy, anywaysss… can I tell you the WORST thing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“THAT YOU DON’T GO TO SCHOOL WITH ME, IKUYA!!” To this, Ikuya’s ears pricked up and he unconsciously leaned closer, wishing to learn more yet also fearing what this could cause between them. He didn’t fear the actual event, but rather the repercussions when Asahi sobered up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...me? Why…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t KNOW I just want you to be there with me always because that’s what I’ve always wanted!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...you have? Wow, I’m flattered, really.” He grinned over at Asahi, who too had rolled over to face the other. The two locked their eyes onto each other, an unspoken rule of not breaking eye contact in place. Ikuya hated eye contact, but the fluttering in his chest distracted him enough to not be particularly phased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I MEAN IT! I DO!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prove it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When given a prompt, you are expected to act on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, filled with a sudden surge of confidence and joy merging together, Asahi sat up and dragged Ikuya up with him. Initially shocked by the sudden movement, Ikuya stared at Asahi as the distance he had been so conscious about for years finally filled itself. Asahi clumsily smashed his lips onto Ikuya’s, clutching the sides of his face with shaking hands. Such an impact, expected to be followed with equal vigour, instead found itself softening as Ikuya weakly held Asahi’s face with his hands, melting into the thing he had desired for years and years. He returned the kiss softly, taking in the taste of alcohol and the smell of aftershave and everything that made Asahi, well, Asahi. Eventually the two fell to the ground, where they had begun, lost in the taste of each other and how this sensation felt so vivid yet so unreal. After what felt like forever, for the two wished they’d done this before, they pulled apart. Their eyes locked onto each other, a soft smile creeping across Ikuya’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t just go around kissing whoever you like, stupid Asahi.” Despite the annoyance in his tone, his smile only grew as Asahi collapsed onto his chest, curling into him. “But, I mean… I wouldn’t push you away if you did it again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you so muchhhhh, Ikuya!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I love you too, moron.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hiyori: Good morning! How was last night for you both? :-)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>you have a LOT to catch up on</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hiyori: Good, or bad?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll tell u when i see u, dw</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hiyori: Ok, now I’m even more concerned. Can I at least have a hint?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>ok how do i say this without u jumping to conclusions</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hiyori: I don’t think you two slept together, because you’re ace, if that helps. :-)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I SURE HOPE YOU DON’T THINK THAT</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>anyways.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>you’re not that far off.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hiyori: Wait, I’m nearly home. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hiyori: I have a few assumptions, and let’s just say… we’ve all been waitinf for it to happen. I’m just curious as to who made the first move!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hiyori: *waiting</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my GOD</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>just get here quickly pls</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hiyori: Ok, I’m just arriving now! Do catch me up on last night, Ikuya ;-)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(Read 11:43am)</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tihs is the MOST SELF INDULGENT fic ive written..... I JUST THINK ASAIKU ARE VERY NEAT. i have so so sososososos many headcanons and ideas but idk how to implement them into fics. you'll know when i've figure it out because i'll spam my mf ao3 account. also idk if the kiss in this is written well i have never written a proper kiss before BUT HEY IT MADE ME BLUSH WRITING IT SO<br/>TUMBLR ON WHICH YOU CAN TALK TO ME ABOUT ASAIKU: @tousakamis</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>